


Five Times Scott Lost Hope in Love, One Time He Found It

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is self-explanatory.</p><p>Scott finds love, loses love, finds it again, loses it again. Can he ever win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Scott Lost Hope in Love, One Time He Found It

**Author's Note:**

> Back with more Sciles goodies for you. Ahh, one of my favorites. Pining Scott. There's too much of Stiles always pining for Scott, it's time to switch the game. It kind of went on longer than I wanted. Oh, well. Enjoy.
> 
>  **Minor pairings** : Allison/Scott, Isaac/Scott, Ethan/Scott, Kira/Scott, Derek/Scott

Allison would always be his first love. There was nothing or no one that would ever be able to replace that title. Scott wanted them to work. He wanted things to be okay between the two, despite the fates telling them otherwise. Maybe if her parents weren't such werewolf bigots and trying to kill him, they could've actually had a healthy, whirlwind relationship. But circumstances seemed to have been against the two star-crossed lovers. And even sneaking around behind her parents back didn't help. If anything, it only ended a lot worse than if they had just stayed broken up.

She finally ended things for good and it hurt him that he couldn't stop the inevitable. He couldn't change what was already written in the stars. They weren't meant to be, but that didn't cushion the blow at all. Knowing that you couldn't do anything to preserve something you care about was probably a worse fate than having it sneak up on you. You just feel helpless.

Her death hit him hard. Harder than anything he had ever felt since his dad left him and his mom. It was like he got punched in the gut repeatedly until all of the oxygen in his body had been expelled from him. Nothing hurt worse than loss, not even physical pain.

Although it didn't mean he wouldn't try, Scott wasn't sure if he would ever be able to love again.

Scott wasn't afraid to admit that he had a thing for guys. He liked girls, sure. But that didn't mean he didn't think about the same sex a few times during his "Scotty time". So, naturally, Scott had entertained the idea that Isaac was something that he could look into as an option to fill the void that Allison had left when she ended things completely between them. And any fool would be dumb to think that Isaac bursting through his bedroom door, sopping wet from the rain, was anything but the opening scene to a very hot porno.

Isaac and Scott had sex that night. It was a heat-of-passion sort of thing. They were both vulnerable and needed comfort, and they happened to have been there to keep each other warm during the night. And maybe that was why they didn't work out. Because they didn't really expand their relationship from beyond their mutual allegiance to Derek. So, they worked on it. Isaac and Scott grew closer and Scott began to think that maybe he would be alright.

But there was always one thing that stood between them: Stiles.

Stiles absolutely hated Isaac, and the feeling was pretty mutual. It was difficult and awkward to think that things would work out with the guy he was trying to fall in love with and the guy whom he had known since they were practically in diapers at each other's throats at every given time. Because of Stiles' antagonistic behavior, Isaac began to distance himself from Scott and Scott felt like it was probably for the best.

When Isaac left for France with Chris Argent of all people, following the defeat of the Nogitsune, Scott didn't really know if he was sad or relieved.

Ethan was always a flight risk. And maybe a lot had to do with the fact that Scott didn't trust him, but Ethan and Aiden seemed like they really wanted to try to turn over a new leaf. However, Isaac and Stiles didn't trust them, and Scott trusted their word more than anything.

Still, the former Alpha twins were insistent and since his break-up with Danny, Ethan decided that the right approach was seduction. Or maybe there were some actual feelings from the Omega, but Scott just never felt like he was one-hundred percent genuine. But Scott being Scott, he decided to give him a chance and found himself actually feeling something for the wolf. Never mind the fact that he had a hand in Boyd's death and it was completely fucked up to even think such a thing was appropriate, but Scott did have some kind of attachment until the final battle against the Nogitsune.

After Aiden was killed by the Oni, Ethan packed up and left Beacon Hills.

Kira was a viable option. She was cute and quirky and very much the wholesome girl that Scott would go for. They definitely seemed like a perfect match for each other and they dated for a time. However, something was missing. There was definitely something between them, but there was a pull in Scott's heart that only told him that this was temporary and not what was meant to be.

Kira was gone just as fast as she arrived. When Stiles was finally free of that dark fox, Kira's family felt that their presence in Beacon Hills was no longer necessary and she left in a rather abrupt way. The goodbye was tearful, but they agreed that they would remain friends.

"I hope you guys are happy," Kira whispered before leaving and Scott wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Derek was never a reliable option in the first place, so Scott really didn't know why he would put himself through the pain of even trying to find something between them. Derek was too damaged for a healthy relationship. His life was hard from a young age and maybe Scott felt like they could find some kind of common ground considering that Scott also had that world-weary look on his face that wasn't there before he got the Bite. But that was just Scott's naïve nature taking the wheel.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a few benefits of trying to be something with the older wolf. Derek was an incredible lover, and if he wasn't so emotionally-stunted, Scott would have looked forward to a lot of tenderness, genuine connection, and amazing release. Scott remembered when Derek had fucked him over the same table in the middle of the loft that Stiles was currently eating his chips off of while looking through a map of the town. That knowing smirk that was shared between the two wolves went completely unnoticed by the human teen.

When Scott thought about it, it was always Stiles.

Scott and Stiles were always a duo. There was almost never a time when you would see the one without the other. In the late, since Allison and the whole teenage werewolf angst, they sort of began to drift apart, and Scott began to think that he was losing his best friend. However, it was clear through the many supernatural ordeals that they've gone through, they always manage to come back to each other, because that was comfort to them. It was familiarity. Something that not a lot of people understood.

Stiles was actually willing to die for Scott. He was ready to light himself on fire. With Scott being a werewolf, he could've easily evaded the fire without serious injury like the Hales. But Stiles? Stiles was a mere human, fragile and easily breakable, and yet the strongest that Scott has ever seen. That was the moment that Scott realized that Stiles was ride or die and Scott needed to get on his level.

Scott was willing to die for Stiles, too. And the Nogitsune incident had given him opportunity to show how much he cared. He didn't realize it at first, but the Nogitsune brought out a lot of feelings that he didn't know were there and maybe now he realized what Kira meant. He loved Stiles, more than anything. He would endure as much pain, go through a thousand break-ups or get stabbed in the stomach with a sword, if that meant that Stiles would be okay.

He, of course, didn't act on his feelings for a variety of reasons. First, Stiles was vulnerable and not in a place to really give consent to a relationship. Second, he wasn't even sure that Stiles was gay or bisexual, and even if he was, why would he choose Scott? They were practically brothers. That was almost incest. And third, he didn't want to ruin what they had. If he had learned anything from Allison, Isaac, Ethan, Kira, and Derek, it was that Scott was terrible at relationships. And he would no doubt ruin this one like he ruined the others.

Still, that didn't mean Scott couldn't watch from afar. He began to notice how handsome Stiles was. How the guy never got a date was beyond Scott, although his obnoxious personality probably (more than likely) had something to do with that. His head was topped with a mess of hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed and the scattering of moles across his cheek looked like a constellation that Scott wanted to trace his fingers over. And by God—the lips!

Those lips were sinful and angelic at the same time. Full and pink and kissable.

They were beyond kissable. They were . . . Scott didn't know the word, but whatever words out there that could describe how perfect Stiles Stilinski's lips were, that was what he would use to describe them.

Scott would give anything to just lean forward and kiss him . . .

Just lean forward and kiss him . . .

Lean forward and . . .

"Shott?" Stiles' muffled voice came, snapping Scott out of his fantasy. Except it wasn't a fantasy. Scott was actually kissing Stiles and he didn't realize that his body was doing things without his mind's permission.

Scott removed himself from Stiles' soft lips as his best friend looked at him with horror and shock. "Scott . . ."

The werewolf speed came in handy for once. He just bolted backwards and never looked back.

Scott didn't know how many times he banged his head against his bedroom door, but he had enhanced healing, so brain damage wasn't likely. Maybe if he banged his head hard enough, he'll forget this happened and the problem will go away.

Except it didn't. Stiles came by his house a few hours later, he had a couple of hours to stew and now he was here to tell him to fuck off and find a new best friend. He walked into his room without knocking, because he was Stiles after all and took a seat next to him by the bed.

"Hey, man," he began. "So . . . I'm a sex god to you, huh?"

That was classic Stiles. Trying to ease the tension with inappropriately-timed humor.

Scott winced and groaned out, "Stiles . . ."

Stiles laughed him off. "It's okay, man. Don't feel all weird because you wanna bone me."

If it was possible, he would want Victoria Argent to come back from the grave to finish what she started in that warehouse. Though, she'd probably let him live so he can sit through this uncomfortable torture.

He gave his friend a hard look and said, "I don't wanna bone you. I just . . . I think I just need to feel something."

"Like my dick?"

"Stiles, I'm serious. Stop making this weird and awkward for me. I feel stupid for doing what I did and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, bro. I could never stay mad at you forever. Least of all for something like kissing me." Stiles said warmly.

Scott looked up at him. His heart sped up as many thoughts began to race through his mind. "So, do you . . . ?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know."

I don't know. It wasn't a definite no, if anything.

"Look, bro, I love you. You're my soul-bro-mate. That's never gonna change. Right now, I just need time. I'm still pretty messed up from the whole Japanese, Exorcist-episode I just went through."

Scott nodded his head in understanding. "Okay."

"But don't worry, man. I like you, too. Just give me a month or two."

"I can wait that long. I guess, I could work on . . ."

". . .  not kissing people randomly?"

They shared a laugh. It was easier than he had expected and it turned out unexpectedly for Scott. But he was grateful that things weren't ruined from his little slip up.

Stiles fished through a bunch of Xbox games and loaded up the console. " _Call of Duty_ , man?"

Scott nodded his head. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
